Alec Weasley and The Dark Lords return
by fireflydarknessxox
Summary: A next generation Harry Potter story. In my story the dark lords son, is toturing, and murdering students of hogwarts. Little do people know, they go to school with the culprit and a group of students, try to stop them whil avenging a friends death. R
1. A Murder Has Been Commited

From the Author**: Permenent: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does!**

**Rated teen just to be safe, cause, a lot of violence in this, and a little romance.**

Chapter One:: A murder has been committed

"I don't care about our status and our progress, I want Weasley dead, and anyone who is involved in his plot, dead too" said a hooded figure from behind a doorway. A boy was heading to the door but stopped when he heard a girls voice. "Master we have tried everything, its not like we can kill him in public, or anything. We need to have some help. Me and my twin sister Cynthia can't do it by ourselves!" exclaimed a voice. "I know Kathryn, that's why I sent for some help for the two of you" he said. "Who is it" asked the other girl, who's named must have been Cynthia. "He's out this door" said the master, then with his wand burst open the door hiding the boy. "Him, he's a gryffindor, why him" said the first girls voice, who must have been Kathryn. "Silence, Kathryn, Cynthia, this is Daniel Creevy "the 'master' said. "Ok, so they know who I am, but who the heck are you" asked Daniel questioningly and rudely. "Don't you recognize my voice, how sad." he said. "Who the heck are you" he asked once more. The master unhooded himself to show a serious face with cold grey eyes. "Connor, Connor Riddle, your only a seventh year, how are you the next Voldemort." asked Daniel? "Cause unlike some 7th years Daniel," Connor said rudely "I have talent." "So What you're a coward" he said bravely "What have you actually done to make yourself known?""Nothing, at least, nothing yet" he said smirking and yelled "Avada Kedavra" and it stuck Daniel, killing him within one moment. "That wasn't worth my time" said Connor, motioning to the Lestrange twins, Cynthia and Kathryn to follow him before people came to look for the dead body of Daniel, the head boy of hogwarts.

"So what's gonna happen to his body you suppose" said a brown, spiked hair haired, brown eyed boy in a chair in an almost empty Defense against the Dark Arts classroom for the 7th years class.. His name was Alec Weasley. "Probably have a funeral for him, he was a good guy." said a girl with long brown hair named Alice Trelawney, a girl from Ravenclaw. "Poor guy" said a squirrely looking guy named Samuel Lupin. "Though doesn't it seem strange that he was in the slytherin common room when he was found dead?" said Alice "I mean why would a gryffindor go inside the Slytherin Common room, just doesn't make cense!". "And also, it must have been an older student, who's talented at the dark arts" Said Corey Finnigan, a guy from Hufflepuff. "I mean, only a really talented wizard," he paused getting a look from Alice then said "or witch could have pulled that off." he said. "Especially, if nobody claims to have heard a sound" said Alec Weasley again, the gryffindor. "Yeah, this is weird alright" said Samuel who was from Hufflepuff as well.

"Good Morning class" said a icy voice coming from behind the 4 students. It was professor Martina Zabini, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the head of Slytherin house. "Good Morning Professor Zabini" said the 4 others in the room, Connor Riddle a slytherin, Kathryn Lestrange also a slytherin, Kathryn's twin sister Cynthia, a hufflepuff, and another slytherin named Heather Weasley, Alec's Cousin who was in Slytherin. "Hmm, someone is missing..." said the professor. "I'm here" said a ravenclaw girl running into the classroom. Her name was Becca Malfoy she quick took a seat next to her best friend Kathryn. It was an unlikely friendship, a Ravenclaw and Slytherin but since their parents were close friends, and they lived in the same house, it kind of made sense.

"Ok, now on with our lesson" said professor Zabini, "Who can tell me one of the three un-forgivable curses" she asked. As you can imagine, Connor Riddles hand went up, and he smiled at Kathryn and Cynthia, who were each next to him, one on one side, the other on the other. "The killing curse, Avada Kedavra" he said evilly. The curse did not work because his wand had not been out. "Correct, 5 points for Slytherin Mr. Riddle" she said, "Another, yes Ms. Lestrange" she said after looking at Alec, but then pointed to Kathryn "The cruciotius curse or the torture curse" she said then smirked at Alec rudely and stuck up. "Correct, another 5 points for SLytherin, anyone else" she said, then looked and saw Heathers hand up. "Well this is a first, Ms. Weasley" said professor Zabini. "The Impierus curse" said Heather smartly then looked at her friends with a look of satisfaction" "Correct, 5 points for slytherin, and an additional 10 points for being the only house to answer my questions.

The class continued on about unforgivable curses, and the professor always called on the slytherins, and also Becca and Cynthia, who in her eye, were considered Slytherins. "That class was bogus" said Alice. "Yeah, but they all are now the she's the teacher." said Alec. "Hey Sam, where you going? Dinners this way" said Alice. "Um, just got a note to meet professor Zabini in her office, I'll catch up!" he said and ran back to the room. "Ok" Alice, Alec and Corey yelled to Sam and headed off to dinner.

OOC: Thank you for reading my first chapter, the second chapter shall be up later today. Also, thank you to my friend Alice for editing all my chapters that have been writen now, or that are to come. I really appriciate it.


	2. Two have Died Tonight

Chapter Two:: Two Will Die Tonight

"Imperio" said Connor Riddle. Yes a direct hit. The curse hit Professor Zabini. "He's coming" yelled Becca, Heather, Cynthia and Kathryn. "Hide" yelled Connor. "Where" they all asked in confusion? "You three under the desk" he said pointing to Becca, Heather and Cynthia "Kathryn, hide inside the cabinet "And I'll hide here" he said pointing at under a table.

"Hello, professor? You there? Professor Zabini" called Sam. "Hello Sam" said the bewitched professor, "We need to talk about something" she said. "It seems your failing Defense Against the Dark arts!"

"I am, only cause the Slytherins are treat like kings and queens" he said yelling at her.

"Oh, dear boy, dear pitiful boy!" She said. "Of course they're better than you, cause they're not a dirty excuse for a werewolf like you"

"Are you so sure about that" Sam said in a squirrel like voice, that very much matched his appearance.

"Yes I am" said the professor "at least they know what a boggart is, and all of the three unforgivable curses are" said yelled.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, he heard giggling form underneath a table and saw Alec's cousin Heather laughing along with 2 other girls from his class.

"What the heck did you do to professor Zabini, Heather" he said and pointed his wand to her.

"Back away from her" yelled a hooded figure coming out from underneath the table.

"Who are you" yelled Sam "Are you the one who killed Daniel Creevy"

"Smart boy, yes, I am." he said.

"Who the heck are you" Sam said to the man who had killed his friend.

"That's none of your business, you filthy werewolf" yelled the hooded figure "Lestrange" he yelled pointing to the cupboard and opening it to reveal Kathryn Lestrange, get Becca, Cynthia and Yourself out of here.

"What about me" said Heather

"You are staying here to watch him die" he said lying to her "That should be an honor for you" he said then winked at Kathryn, in a way saying that Heather was gonna die.

"Thank you my lord" she said gratefully

"Now, since your about to die, I guess I let you know who killed you" said the hooded man, then took down his hood.

"Connor Riddle, you're the killer" said Sam laughing

"Yes I am" he said then his voice boomed as he said "Crucio" and a blast of magic flew towards Heather "But first, you will have to watch the girl die"

Heather screamed in pain an her screams eventually became louder and louder.

When Heathers screams got to loud Connor smirked and said , "This is for ruining our plan" and then looked in her eyes with disgust and yelled "Avada kedavra"

Heather laid on the floor all the life drawn out of her

"Now onto you boy. This will hurt, and I hope you die knowing you're the reason that girl just died!" he said then he yelled again "Avada Kedavra" shooting the spell towards Sam, killing him right then and there. Than ran out of the classroom after he sensed people were coming, but first un-bewitched the professor and brought her to her office. Then he headed to dinner

At dinner it was quiet for Alec as he awaited the return of Sam, one of his best friends Sam from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the witch named professor Zabini. "Hey Corey, Sam's not back yet" he said.

"Don't worry" said Corey, "He'll be back soon, trust me on this one".

A scream filled the great hall. It echoed through the castle and then died down. Alec knew who had just screamed, no one other than Sam.

"Sam, that was Sam Corey!" said Alec.

Alice rushed over to where Alec was sitting, "you hear that, it was Sam, and look, professor Zabini, but no Sam.."

A booming voice filled the great hall, after professor Zabini whispered something into Headmaster, Ron Weasley's ear. "Everyone, back to your common rooms" said the Headmaster.

Professor DiVerda, the potions professor asked the Headmaster "What was going on?"

The headmasters face grew grim "Sam Lupin and, Heather Weasley have just been killed".

Tears came to Alec eyes, "My, my, my s-sister" he said to Quinne, "she's, been, kill-killed".

"Alec, Corey, come here a second" said DiVerda.

Corey looked at Alec questioningly, he didn't know his brother had just been killed.


End file.
